Gas-filled spheres and bladders have been used in the past to improve the aerodynamic performance of flying objects. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 303,885 issued to E & H. Ridge on Aug. 19, 1884, discloses a flying target consisting substantially of a flat ring having a center opening in which an inflatable balloon or "bulb" is held. The bulb is manually inflated to give body to the target. Two semicircular wires or bands are pivotally mounted to the ring and are swung outward to a plane that is at a right angle to the surface of the ring and placed closely against the inflated bulb to hold it in position and prevent over-inflation. The bulb is inflated through a tube mounted to the ring that is pinched, preferably by the user's teeth, to seal the bulb. The drawback to Ridge et. al. is that the bulb is retained within the ring by both the inflation tube and the pair of semicircular wires, which adds to the complexity and weight of the target. While target may be suitable for outdoor use on a shooting range, its weight and complexity make it unsuitable for indoor use especially by young children.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,911, issued to Opresik et al. Apr. 21, 1981, discloses a "Martian Flyer" comprising a circular wing having a solid generally spherical hollow body in the center. The body is formed of a solid material, such as clear plastic, and is either integrally formed with the wing or is removably attached to the wings using threads, springs, or other fastening means. Because flying game device of Opresik et al. is specifically designed for out-of-doors use, it must be constructed of dense materials that are durable to withstand impact and be less affected by wind. As such, the Opresik et al. "Martian Flyer" is also unsuitable for indoor use. In addition, Opresik et al. contains no teaching or suggestion of using an inflatable balloon, nor is there a teaching or suggestion in Opresik et al. of how to movably mount such a balloon on a disk. Another disadvantage of prior art devices is that they are thin and unable to accommodate spheres or balloons filled with gas that is lighter than air, such as helium. Because the porous nature of the material of these balloons, in particular latex balloons, helium passes readily through the material. Thus, helium-filled latex balloons tend to leak and reduce in size over a period of several hours. As a result, the balloons cannot be retained within the device and will easily fall out or be knocked out. consequently, there is a need in the art for a flying toy that can accommodate an inflatable balloon, and in addition, there is a need in the art for a flying toy can accommodate a helium or other lighter-than-air gas-filled balloon using a mylar envelope which is capable of floating in air.